What Might Have Been
by UchihaMorwen
Summary: Shodaime Senju Hashirama dreams of a world that has not known war, where Senju and Uchiha were free to be friends as they grew up.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome characters. I just wish I did._

_Reviews are always appreciated but more than anything I just hope you enjoy the read_

* * *

There were times that the parade of nightmares gave pause to allow a glimpse of something happy. Alternate worlds where events had gone differently, where he had managed to protect his brothers, where his friend had managed to keep his.

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Hashirama's lips, his features otherwise relaxed from the reprieve of sleep. Dreams often mixed the world, blending times and places into something had never existed. This vision had brought him to a bright day, the breeze making the trees sing a soft lullaby that soothed the soul. This place was Konohagakure, as it had never been, and could never be. Here, Senju Hashirama did not have the title of Shodaime Hokage. In fact, here he had never even dreamed he might hold such a position.

This village had existed for decades, and the young boy knew nothing of a world at war. He was free to laugh and play games with children of other clans, never hiding his name, never training with the thought that if he didn't he would fail to protect his brothers. This was a place filled with all the things that the Senju wished for future generations, and all the things he wished he might have had for himself.

The sun was welcoming, but easily flushed the skin of excited children. They laughed and cheered, playing games where each took teams, competing to win. They played their games as important shinobi, fighting for a worthy cause, and as boys could be, they were rough with each other. There were cuts and scrapes, falls and hits that left bruises, and there was always a winner and a loser. But these were only games, and after their fierce battles the boys would come together, discussing what new techniques they had learned and how they might improve them.

"Nii-san, it's too hot," piped a smaller boy. His face was pink from the heat of summer play, and it stood out against the two toned hair.

"We could go get a drink to cool off," came the suggestion. This boy had black hair, spiked and messy, tied back into a low pony tail that had nearly fallen out by now.

"Ou! That's a great idea, Izuna!" Hashirama bounced on his toes excitedly.

"Milkshakes!" shouted the youngest, hardly older than seven.

Only two had yet to give their input, and each could not be more opposite the other. A mess of black hair, reaching an awkward length just around the shoulders on one, and the other with pure white locks. As the other three looked between them, it was clear that both boys intended to keep silent, for whatever reason they may have been bickering that day. It wasn't that the two weren't friends, they just seemed to clash against one another in personality, but such spats were generally brushed aside.

"How about it, Mada?" Hashirama prompted his friend.

"I'm not really opposed to it, I guess," he shrugged.

The albino boy smirked. "Last one there foots the bill, Uchiha!" And with that he bolted off towards the shop.

Hashirama found himself grabbing a hand and running after Tobirama. "Come on Kawarama keep up, we don't want to lose!"

Madara gave an irritated 'tch' as he and his brother took off running. However fast the youngest may have been, Tobirama was still the fastest, and by arriving first, the Senju brothers were declared the winners of their race. That left the Uchiha to pool their pocket money, coming to the conclusion that they could only afford to pay for two milkshakes.

"No wait!" Hashirama shouted. "We can split them."

"I refuse to have any flavor besides vanilla," Madara put in.

"Agreeing with Nii-san," Izuna added.

"But I wanted strawberry," came a simpering pout.

"I'll split a strawberry one with you, Itama," the oldest Senju said as he put an arm around the shorter boy.

"I guess I would rather have strawberry if those are the only choices."

"As much as I hate sharing something with him," the albino nodded his head in Madara's direction, "I'll let you share the strawberry one, Kawarama."

The two continued to brood and glare at one another the entire time they waited for their drinks, even as the others told jokes and poked fun at them. Once the icy drinks were placed in front of them, the younger Uchiha placed a hand on the shoulder of his brother and the Senju boy.

"Come on, you two can't argue forever, let it go and have a drink."

"Why would-" Tobirama had started to voice Madara's exact thoughts before Hashirama cut in.

"Ou! These are so good, you two have to try them! Cheer up Tobirama. Mada won the coin flip so you get to pick first next time."

Both boys sighed before taking turns sipping the beverage to test its flavor, and their agreement over progressively more enthusiastic descriptions broke the tension that had been present all afternoon. All six of them were soon laughing over who had made mistakes during their game, and exchanging playful jabs over who was more successful in their competitions. Their talks lasted long after the milkshakes were gone, and continued even as his dream faded.

Meanwhile, a woman with vibrant red hair had opened the door to the Hokage's office, a soft smile gracing her lips as she saw the man slumped onto his desk, papers piled up as a pillow. She silently glided over to him, lifting his head just enough to save the papers from the drooling that was threatening to smear the ink.

"But I wanna get another milkshake."

Mito covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing the giggled response to the words mumbled in her husband's sleep. She silently took the haori from the back of his chair, wrapping it around his shoulders, lips placing the softest of kisses on his cheek.

"Have one for me too, my love," she whispered before turning to leave the office and let the Hokage catch a much needed rest that was accompanied by hard earned dreams of a better world.


End file.
